War at neighborhood
by YuLlenTaliaROme
Summary: Living in front of their enemies houses which are only road and guards to the village are preventing them from clashing and colliding. Ludwig a teenage boy who is forced to live to where his brother is currently living, the war at neighborhoods. How will he cope with his new situation? *PAIRINGS INSIDE* *Yaoi or Shounen-ai* *Vargas brothers for cross-dressing* *Pervert France 3*


**My new story! My mind keeps on telling me to make new story since this freakin' mind of mine were also keeps on making new story. Ve~ guys do you still want me to continue my other story "Love that connects us all"? Just message me or review.**

**Note: English's not my first language.**

**Pairings:  
**

Italy x Germany

Romano x Spain

Canada x Prussia

UK,England x America

Japan x Greece

China x Russia

Norway x Denmark

Hungary x Austria

Lithuania x Poland

Finland x Sweden

France x (ALL)

**Summary: Living in front of their enemies houses which the only road and guards to the village were preventing them from clashing, Ludwig a teenage boy who was forced to live to where his brother was currently living, the war at neighborhoods. How will he cope with his new situation?  
**

**Disclaimer: I gave everything but I still don't own Hetalia just the plot… kidding, Hetalia belongs to Hedekazu Hiramuya.**

**NOTE: The two maid(Cross-dresser) were she from now since they didn't fully reveal their true gender as if they're pretending to be a girl.  
**

**Chapter 1: My Awesome big brother?**

A shaggy blond boy was sitting next to the driver seat and thought that the seat was called the "suicide seat" since his brother, the driver was driving recklessly. Almost bumping to the others car that would send him quickly to heaven and he hate that since he was just living for sixteen years. Yet his brother was trying to make him hit his head hard on the windshield of the car. Luckily… he wore the seat-belt. They entered the silvery gate of the village where his brother was currently living. sighing, even in the village his brother was driving with full speed. "Bruder, will you please slow down we're inside the village now! What if we accidentally hit someone?" he exploded, trying to stop the urged from strangling his brother.

The said brother had snickered at his little brother. "Relax… your awesome brother has been living here for 9 years so I know who's to hit and who's to dodge." Then they gasped when a maid run across the road, meeting their car.

"Gilbert!" the blond shouted as he slammed his foot on the break but it was too late. Luckily, a brown-haired man had dodged the girl along with his self before the car could hit the girl. He sighed before glaring at his brother.

Gilbert just laughed nervously. "Sorry." Then someone kicked the driver door that made his face to look with horror.

"Gilbert you get out your ass inside the car so I could hit you with my pan!" The brown-haired girl with flower in her hair exclaimed, giving Gilbert her deathly stare.

Gilbert just stuck his tongue out of the girl. "No way in hell I would let you hit the almighty me with that pan of yours again." He said making the girl to flame up with her anger as he saw a hand that unlocked the door. "West! What are you?!" he cried out as the girl pulled him out of the car.

The blond jumped out the car as he directly headed to the man and the maid with another new maid. "Umm… Halo!" he called unsure.

The new maid strode to him quickly and shook him by the collar. "You how dare you?! You almost killed my little sister!" she shouted in rage as the other two tried to stop the raging maid.

"Fratello, stop that I'm alive you see!" the other maid cried, forcing herself in between of the blond and her sister(brother).

"Yeah, Lovi stop shaking the boy he's not at fault here." The one who helped the crying maid said, hugging Lovino in the waist.

Lovino blushed furiously as she tried to push the man to off him. "Get off, you tomato-lover-bastard!"

The crying maid smiled at the blond. "Sorry about Lovi, she's just overprotective sometimes." She whispered before giggling.

The blond fixed his clothe as he nodded. "Sorry too." He said shyly, looking away at the maid.

The maid smiled. "You've been forgiven *giggle* I'm Feli!" as her smile grew bigger before extending her right arm.

The blond looked at her smiling face first before shaking the girl's hand. "Ludwig…" then Feli was pulled by her sister, Lovina, striding back at their house with some sarcastic scold about him. He sighed before darting his look at his brother who was lying on the ground. He sighed again before running to his brother. "Bruder, wake up! Where's our house?!" as he shook his brother's shoulder.

"There…" A boy with orange-haired pointed the house just behind Ludwig. "Your brother lives there." He said shyly as another blond boy just looks like him had pulled him back into their house that was next to Gilbert's house.

Ludwig looked with confusion and decided to wake up his brother again. "Bruder wake up!" he sighed as he felt that someone was staring at him from the house across their house. He saw Feli was smiling at him from her window then was pulled again by her sister. "What's the problem with this village? Almost all neighbors hated each other!" Then he carried his brother inside their lock house. "And they love pulling each other!"

**Details about their houses… By below the line name you would see whose house next to each other and whose house across to eachother.**

**England house across to America and Canada's house.**

**Italy's brother across to Prussia, Germany and guess who**

**Hungary's house across to Austria's house**

**France's house across to Spain's house**

**Norway and Iceland house across to Denmark house**

**Finland's house across to Sweden's house**

**Lithuania house across to Russia's house**

**China's house across to Poland's house**

**Japan's house across to Greece house**

**I could add another if you want me to add your pairings…**

**Don't forget your "awesome" REVIEW..  
**


End file.
